


Seduction x2

by SHINesItalianRainbow



Series: The Art Of Seduction [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINesItalianRainbow/pseuds/SHINesItalianRainbow
Summary: Twins. That is all. Enjoy.Trigger Warning!: Twin Incest-ish.Ps. I'm going to hell...





	Seduction x2

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Are you out of your mind?!” Taemin only smirked, a devilish gleam shown in his bright brown eyes. “Tae…it’s your twin…your brother…how can you even think that?!”

“Come ooooon hyung~ It’ll be fun~” 

“TAEMIN!” This wasn’t the first time they had this argument and honestly Minho didn’t think it would ever be the last. He knew there where risks involved with dating a guy who had a twin…but God he didn’t expect this. 

He had fallen for Taemin the minute he laid eyes on the younger. Never in the world would he have imagined things to go so well for them, almost too well. Now after a year of perfect bliss, he came to realize that he was completely right. It had been too easy. 

He had always loved the fact that his little lover had a kinky side, but now he was beginning to ask himself ‘Where was the line?’ Taemin was exactly like his brother when it came to looks- the same lean but muscular body, the same angular face and sharp jawline, the same strawberry blonde hair, and the same beautiful chocolate brown eyes, but no matter how much they looked alike, they were definitely two very different people. 

Taemin had more of a carefree, innocent look on life. He was normally shy, but loved to go out and try new things. His brother Taehee was more out-going and flirtatious, someone who loved to gossip and had a sick sense of humor; both were like night and day. So when Taemin suggested a threesome to Minho…with his brother…let’s just say it came as one hell of a shock, leaving Minho forever believing that it was Tae’s brother who put the idea in his head. 

“B-But Taehee thinks you’re sexy~” Taemin whined cutely. It was true, Minho had always thought that both boys were beautiful, but the idea of sleeping with your lover and his brother had Minho unsettled. 

“I’m not dating Taehee…I’m dating you! Haven’t you thought about my feelings Tae?!” Minho, who had been sitting at his desk doing homework, was now spun completely around to face the younger who stood in-between his legs. 

“Of course I have! I know that we’ll make you feel fucking amazing!” Minho let out an exasperated groan. Looking up to meet Tae’s puppy dog stare, Minho gently grabbed ahold of his lover’s waist and pulled him closer. In response Tae placed his hands on the elder’s shoulders and kissed his forehead as he waited for Minho’s response. 

“Tae…I love you. I really do, but don’t you think it's weird… you know, that it’s…” Minho’s voice trailed off, he couldn’t even begin to imagine it. 

“What? That it’s my brother? Hyung seriously, I trust Taehee, and it’s not like we haven’t done anything like this before…” Embarrassed Taemin looked away from the elder’s intense stare, his eyes almost popping out of his skull. 

“WHAT. DO. YOU. MEAN?” Taemin felt the grip on his waist become tighter as he was stared down. He felt blood rushing to his cheeks as he tried to look into Minho’s eyes. Finally the nerves got the best of him and he playfully slapped Minho on the arm.

“Oh shut up! Ew! Just because we like to mess around doesn’t mean we’ve…ugh! Just no. God Minho!” Minho smiled as he felt a wave of relief wash over him; no he was not ready to hear that kind of news. Finally he looked up at Tae and smiled sweetly.

“My answer’s still no.” 

~

“No go Hee-ah.” Taemin said as he plopped down on the floor next to his brother who was playing a video game. Taehee’s apartment wasn’t far from his and Minho’s, however he still loved coming over every chance he got to hangout with his older brother. The place was small but smelled like home, something Taemin had missed very much since the two of them went to college together. It seemed that they did everything together, even when they were small, but now that they were going to school for different things, it all stopped. 

“What!? Really?! What kinda stick does your boyfriend have up his ass?!” Taehee whined as his eyes never left the TV screen. 

“Obviously not mine.” This got Taehee to smirk as he ruffled his dongsae’s hair. 

“Loser must really love you then huh?”

“Well yeah and…I love him too but…he’s just too serious sometimes ya know?” A pink tint painted the boy’s cheeks as he sat with his arms wrapped around his legs. Taehee paused his game and turned to his brother smiling. He was so thankful that Tae had found someone to love, someone who made his brother truly happy. 

“Mmm.” He thought for a moment, running a hand through his messy hair. “How about…we prank him or something?” He asked, leaning back against the couch to eye Taemin carefully. Taemin sunk further into himself, a sly smile curled on his lips. 

“I have a game brother…dare to play?” Taemin’s eyes darkened as he met his brother’s mischievous gaze. 

~

“Here. Put this on.”

“No.”

“Come on Tae! Just wear it!”

“Fuck you!” 

“No…Minho is suppose to do that.”

“I’m not wearing that!” 

“Jesus you’re a pain in the ass.” 

“But I don’t want too!”

“Fine! Then you come up with a better idea!” Taemin glanced down at the sexy maid costume his brother held out to him. He gulped hard as his imagination ran wild. He knew Minho had a secret desire to see him cross-dress in some tight sexy little outfit, but he didn’t think his brother would even approve, let alone supply him with it. Both boys had argued back and forth all week trying to come up with an idea to get the elder in bed. Finally they both decided on cross-dressing, but the choice of dress had yet to be discussed. 

Reluctantly Tae snatched the costume from his brother’s hand. Holding it up, he saw that it was low cut and strapless, and the skirt was inches too short. He sighed and lowered the dress to look at his brother who was holding his own maid costume and smiling from ear to ear. Taemin raised an eyebrow at him.

“Fine…but just this once.” His brother looked at him with fake innocent eyes. 

“Once is all I need, then I’ll leave you two alone forever.” 

~

Minho came home that night to a dark house, all the lights were off, except for the small glow coming from his and Taemin’s bedroom. He smirked to himself, wondering just what the little blonde was up too…

~

Minho stood gaping at the two boys in his bedroom, both sprawled out on his king size bed in maid outfits. He gulped hard as he glared at them, noticing how low cut the tops were, revealing both boy’s silky smooth skin, how the skirts was just a few inches too short, and how their thigh highs outlined their creamy legs. 

Minho automatically felt a twist in his stomach as heat spread quickly to his growing erection. Everything in his mind screamed how wrong this was, however his body told a different story. He saw both boys lick their lips simultaneously as their eyes shifted to the tent in his pants. Only then did he notice the small blush on Taemin’s cheeks vs. the devilish smirk on Taehee’s lips. 

“Umm…um.” Minho couldn’t help but stutter at the sight in front of him. Knowing full well what he needed to say however never finding the words.

“Aw, look…he’s shy~ We’ve been waiting for you…Minho…” He had no idea who spoke as he watched the two move in synchronization as they slunk from the bed to stand in front of him. Before he realized that was happening, Taemin had slid his hands around his neck and kissed him sweetly. His hands immediately flew to the younger’s hips, relishing the feel of the lace and satin fabric that would no doubt be gone soon. He moaned deeply as his lover’s tongue swept across his lips, biting and asking for entrance. He allowed, tongues meeting in a sloppy kiss as he was gently pushed down into a chair. 

“M-Minho…” Taemin whined as he kissed his lover hard on the mouth and straddled his hips, slowly and teasingly undoing the buttons on his dress shirt. Behind Minho, Taehee ran his soft wet lips up and down his neck, continually biting on the elder’s earlobe.

“Ah-Ahh Tae…” Minho moaned feeling the electricity igniting his skin. He heard a soft chuckle behind him before warm breath ghosted over his neck. 

“Which one?” Minho immediately knew it was Taehee. He knew how wrong this was, how there was no way in hell brothers should be this sexy together. Yet he couldn’t care less when he felt his Taemin teasingly rub his clothed erection. Throwing his head back and gripping the chair arms, he let out a low moan. Suddenly he felt Taemin slide down off his thighs and slowly pull down his pant zipper. He licked his lips as he looked down, eyes widening when he saw both boys knelt between his legs, hungrily waiting for a mouth full of cock. 

Minho grew impossibly hard as he allowed Taemin to pull his boxers down, his cock springing from it’s confines. He couldn’t help but smirk as Taehee’s eyes widened, biting and licking his lips in pure desire. Immediately Taemin devoured Minho’s length, wasting no time in licking and teasing the slit. 

“Don’t be greedy Minnie….I want some too…” Taehee whispered in Taemin’s ear as he leaned into his brother’s side, dipping low to get a taste of pre-cum. Taemin joined his brother as they licked and sucked on Minho’s hardened cock. As Taemin sucked on the head, Taehee licked a long strip underneath, making Minho buck his hips. 

Minho groaned as his hands slipped into their hair, both hands tugging as he bucked his hips into their hot, wet mouths. Suddenly Taehee swallowed him whole, nudging Minho’s tip to this back of his throat as Taemin went below to lick and suck on Minho’s balls. Sweat began to drip down his chest as he felt heat coil in his stomach. He gripped tighter onto the both boy’s hair, letting them know he was close. Smirking Taehee only sucked harder and bobbed his head faster along Minho’s cock while Taemin’s sinful tongue slid along the vein of Minho’s pulsating length. Minho finally comes undone, tightening his grip on their hair, Minho came hard with his head thrown back, spilling his seed into Tahee’s hot mouth. Coming down from his high, Minho glanced down, his cock twitching at the sigh before him. Taehee pulled his brother up into a heated kiss, sharing Minho’s cum with the younger. Minho groaned as he watched the two make out, groaning and whimpering into each other’s mouth as Taehee slowly guided Taemin’s maid outfit down revealing his chest. 

They put on a little show for Minho, each kissing and sucking at the other’s skin as they slowly undressed. They watched in a sultry gaze as their lover reached down and tugged on his now rock hard dick. Taehee reached around his brother and pulled the frilly maid dress down and off, revealing the pure white lace panties that restrained his own erection. He heard the elder groan as he shrugged off his dress shirt and kicked off his pants. 

“Like what you see Minho?” He chuckled darkly as Minho gulped, watching as Taehee reached around to stroke his brother's cock through the lacy underwear. He licked his lips as Taemin moaned in his ear, his hand moving to grip the one pumping his length. Taehee twisted a hand in his brother’s hair and pulled his head back to suck on his neck while he moved backwards to the bed. 

“H-Hee-ah…” Tae moaned, loving the delicious friction his brother was giving him. 

“Minho…care to help us?” Taehee asked sweetly, and within moments Minho was upon them, pushing both of them side by side onto the bed. Taehee shivered at the pure animalistic look in the eyes of his brother’s boyfriend. He turned his head to see Tae looking right back at Minho with a lustful look of his own. Suddenly he felt a large warm hand sliding up his thigh, dangerously close to his length only to be surprised when Minho roughly tore the rest of the maid outfit from his body, leaving him just as exposed as his brother, in nothing but a pair of lacy white panties and white thigh highs to match. 

“Fuck…you’re both so hot…” Minho groaned as he began stroking both of their cocks with his hands. Thank God for being ambidextrous. He loved watching both boys writhing with pleasure as he teased them, slowly pushing the lace underwear to one side of their ass cheeks. 

“Stoke yourselves. I’ll be back.” Both boys obeyed immediately, whimpering at the loss of Minho’s hand, as Minho quickly moved around the room to his dresser drawers. Quickly yanking the drawer open, he grabbed a bottle of lube and returned to see them both panting with flushed cheeks. He smirked to himself as he popped the cap and poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. Slicking both hands up, he reached down and inserted one finger in both boys. He watched with satisfaction as both jolted at the feeling of a finger in their ass. Minho lazily thrusted his fingers, watching as both became a moaning mess of pleasure, begging for more. 

Minho then added a second finger and watched as his little lovers became full blown whores as they tried to grind themselves down on his fingers. Enjoying himself way too much, Minho thought it would nice to have a little fun of his own. Leaning down to hover over Taemin, he licked the tip of his cock that was sticking out of the panties. Taemin’s hands immediately flew into his hair as his tongue dug into the slit, savoring each moan the younger emitted. He thrusted faster into the two, his own arousal aching for attention. Releasing his lips from Taemin’s cock, he moved to hover of Taehee, bending down to give his dick the same treatment. 

“F-fuck Minho…” Taehee breathed as he tried to thrust up into Minho’s warm and welcoming mouth; only to be annoyed when the elder pulled his heavenly lips away. Soon a third finger was added and where Taemin froze at the pain, Taehee just thrusted his hips down onto Minho’s fingers. Seeing Taemin’s pain, Minho leaned down to kiss away the tears that escaped his eyes, stilling his right hand and allowing his boyfriend a moment to adjust. However, he kept his left hand thrusting especially hard into the slutty brother of his, making sure Taehee felt the entire length of his fingers. Taehee fisted the sheets in response to Minho’s menstruation, his head whipped back and forth from the intense pleasure. Soon he heard his brother moan loudly as he too was being thrusted into at a ridiculously hard and fast pace. He felt the swirl in his stomach when Minho stopped altogether, laughing darkly at his brother’s frustrated whines. 

He felt Minho’s soft finger tips run along his chest, down his stomach and graze over his hip bone, hooking the lace panties with one finger and pulling them down so that both boys were completely exposed. Taemin and Taehee shivered next to each other as they watched Minho’s erotic gaze darken, an idea forming in his sick twisted head. Smirking evilly, Minho grabbed Taemin’s ass, groping it firmly he flipped his lover over, making sure he fell on top of his brother. The brother’s squeaked in surprise as their cocks rubbed together. Taemin smirked down at his brother, knowing full well what the elder had in mind; with a wink he straddled Taehee’s hips, pushing their bare erections together, both slicked with pre-cum.

Minho dipped down and spread Taemin’s ass before shoving his tongue into the younger’s twitching hole. Taemin arched his back, his hips snapping forward caused a delicious friction that left him craving more. Taehee moved his hands to his brother’s ass and pulled his cheeks apart, offering all of his brother to Minho’s relentless tongue. As Taemin arched his back, Taehee took the opportunity to suck on his brother’s perk nipples, rubbing and biting them while lewd moans fell from Taemin’s lips. Suddenly Minho switched partners and forced his tongue into Taehee as he lovingly smacked Taemin’s ass. Taehee was more than willing to give himself over to Minho as he thrusted his hips upward and spread his legs as wide as possible. He moaned and threw his head back as he felt Minho’s warm and wet tongue slip deeply into him. 

Pulling away from the others Minho stood, grabbing the bottle of lube, he slicked up his cock, moaning at the feeling. Aligning his cock to Taemin’s ass, he pushed in slow until he was fully seated inside his lover. He watched as Tae fisted the sheets on the sides of his brother’s head, loving how his hips pushed back onto his dick. Minho then started thrusting agonizingly slow, pulling out to the tip before thrusting back in. He growled at the suffocating heat and mind numbing tightness around his cock. Smirking at Taehee, Minho pulled out of his lover and immediately thrust into his brother, savoring the moans and pants coming from the younger. He thrusted harder, rocking his hips into Taehee causing Taemin’s hips to continually slam into the other’s. Minho kept his pace as he smacked Tae’s ass again, knowing just how much his partner loved rough sex. 

“Ah-Ah! Hyung!” Taemin yelled as he was again smacked, leaving a bright red handprint on his ass cheek. 

“Which one?” Both Minho and Taehee answered breathlessly. They locked eyes for a moment and smirked at one another before Minho began thrusting back and forth between Taemin and Tae-hee. It took a lot more concentration but fuck was it amazing. Minho watched as Taemin bit down on his brother’s shoulder and as Taehee gripped his brother’s hair as their hips involuntary snapped, their erections on the verge of exploding. He heard their whines growing louder and knew that they were close; wanting to wait a bit, Minho pulled out immediately. 

“Lets…try something different…” He breathed as he rolled Taemin off his brother. Minho laughed as the two pulled him down on the bed, both kissing and sucking on his body hungrily. “T-Taehee…you first.” He gazed almost lovingly at Taemin’s brother as he motioned for him to straddle his hips. 

Taehee licked his lips as he mounted Minho, the tip of Minho’s cock pressed against the boy’s entrance. Minho grabbed for the other’s hips as Taehee gipped his length and slowly impaled himself on it. Toes curled and Minho threw his head back moaning in ecstasy as Taehee began bouncing on his dick. His grip on Taehee’s hips tighten as the other continued to fuck himself.

“T-Taemin…” Minho whispered and Taemin was immediately by his side. “On..ah- on top.” Taemin blushed hard as he lifted his hips to hover himself over Minho’s face. Suddenly he felt Minho’s large hands running along his bent thighs, holding him steady as his tongue lapped at his puckered hole. Taemin grew even harder as he felt Minho’s tongue inside him and watched as his brother bounced on his lover’s cock. He moaned like a slut at the thought of Minho fucking him just as hard, only to feel a pair of sweet wet lips on his. He returned his brother’s heated kiss, with eyes screwed shut they moaned into each other’s mouths, tongues swirling and pushing against one another.

Soon the two are a moaning mess. Taemin gripped Minho’s hands tightly, feeling the swirl in his stomach, knowing his end was near as well as his brothers. They broke the kiss to pant and moan their lover’s name. 

Taemin couldn’t take it any longer and exploded, cumming hard all over his brother and his lover. Minho pulled his tongue away and allowed Taemin to roll off him as he went back to gripping Taehee’s hips. Helping the other to his own end as well, he pushed the younger further down on his cock as he thrusted up.

“FUCK! OH GOD YES MINHO!” Taehee cried as Minho slammed into his prostate over and over again. 

“Shit…you feel so fucking good!” 

“M-MINHO!” With one final hard thrust Taehee came hard all over Minho, his hips still snapping lazily as he came down from his high; but Minho wasn’t done. Feeling his balls tighten and his stomach twist, he violently pushed Taehee off and rolled onto his knees. 

“Come here little slut. Open that sweet mouth of yours.” Taehee immediately obeyed, crawling over to the elder and opening his mouth. Grabbing his cock with one hand and the younger’s hair with the other, Minho jerked at his dick until he was cumming hard on Taehee’s face, playfully smacking his length against the other’s lips. Minho watched in sick satisfaction as Taehee licked the cum off his lips, never breaking his gaze with the elder. His sultry glare made Minho shudder, growing hard once more under his seductive stare. 

Minho broke away to look for his lover who was sprawled out on the bed sheets, cock standing proudly as he watched the two with a steamy expression. The sight of such a fuckable Taemin made Minho’s head spin. He inched closer to his boyfriend, tenderly placing kisses along his body until he reached his full and plump lips. Kissing him roughly, he growled in the younger’s ear. 

“I've been waiting to fuck YOU all day…” Taemin hummed with arousal as he ran his fingers through Minho’s sex hair, giving it a little tug before reclaiming his lips. 

“Mmm good… I was afraid you wouldn't have enough cum left for me…” He slammed his lips against the elders, moaning into his mouth as his hand roamed downward until he was gripping and stoking Minho’s cock at a leisurely pace. Minho gripped his thighs, thumbing the hem of his thigh highs as he nibbled on his lovers abused bottom lip. He nibbled on the younger’s ear as he felt his lover’s fingertips ghost over his back and shoulder’s, his soft touches urging him on.

“Minho…” Taemin whispered almost begging the other to take him. Pushing his hips up to meet the other, the younger rubbed their bare erections together, sucking in a breath at the sensation. Wrapping a delicate hand around them both, he pumped their cocks together, enjoying the pants and heavy moans falling from his boyfriend’s lips.

Suddenly Minho grabbed Taemin by the thighs and jerked him closer, forcing his lover’s legs to wrap around his waist, the tip of his cock pressing against his wet, twitching hole. Minho felt Taemin spread himself wider and without hesitation, he thrusted into the other, both groaning in pleasure. Minho didn't wait to start thrusting deeply inside the younger. He felt Taemin clench around his cock causing him to grow even harder. Pushing Taemin’s knees to his chest, Minho thrusted faster and deeper, angling his thrusts to find the spot that would drive his boyfriend to the edge. 

Ugh…God Minho…yes!” Minho heard small moans and whimpers from behind them, curious he glance back to see Taehee stroking his length, watching as Minho’s cock disappeared into his brother’s dripping entrance. With a swift jerk of his head, Minho motioned for Taehee to sit just above the couple. Teehee positioned himself above the two, spreading his legs and presenting himself for Minho like a gift on. He kissed Taemin roughly once more before pressing his chest down, sandwiching his lovers cock between them. He then tore his lips from his lover and craned his neck to begin sucking and licking on Taehee’s cock. Hollowing his cheeks, he took Taehee whole and sucked, making sure to tease the other with desperate swipes of his tongue on the younger’s head. 

“Shit. Oh fuck Minho! Yes! Right there baby!” Taemin screamed. Not one to deny his lover, he picked up the pace, thrusting harder and deeper than ever before, constantly ramming into that spot, loving every moan, whine, and scream Taemin emitted. Minho’s legs began to shake as his wild tongue licked and sucked more intently on the other’s length; both boy’s mewled in unison as they reached their peaks. Minho moaned on Taehee’s cock as he felt his end nearing. The vibrations slammed Taehee into his climax, with his eyes rolling back into his head and toes curling while Taemin’s ass clenched around his boyfriend, sending them both spiraling over the edge; Taemin came hard all over Minho’s chest while Minho filled Taemin up.

Letting Taehee’s length fall from his mouth, Minho hovered over Taemin; sharing a heated gaze, they kissed breathlessly. The three took a moment to come down from their orgasmic highs before Minho slipped out of Taemin. Kissing the younger on the head, he moved himself up on the bed, bringing his boyfriend with him. Wrapping his arms around him, they cuddled under the covers.

“Well. That was awesome…” Taehee whispered before getting up to leave only to be pulled back down onto the bed by two strong arms. Looking back he saw both Minho and Taemin holding him back. He smiled sweetly before allowing them to pull him under the covers. Minho wrapped his other arm around Taemin’s brother and kissed his forehead as he settled into the elder’s chest. 

“You fuck with us. You cuddle with us. Bedroom rules.” Taemin explained sleepily, causing a deep rumble to emerge from Minho’s chest. Holding both boy’s close and kissing their foreheads, he snuggled down into the covers before allowing sleep to take over all three of them.


End file.
